vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Five
"I don't know about this Henri, it's kinda awkward..." Matt said. "You don't want the same thing to happen again if you ever get back with Katy right? If we train and practice then you can definitely give her some good lovin'. You know tlc, tender love and care." "Uh... I guess," Matt replied. Henri's plan seemed absurd. Matt had never watched porn before and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon, but Henri seemed very inclined on watching porn together. "Okay, so I read somewhere that when masturbate with other guys then it'll make you last longer." "Where did you read that?" Matt asked. This whole thing was just so weird. The thought of having his junk out in front of his best friend was such a foreign idea. "Yeah, it's proven or something. Something to do with chemicals in your brain and associating them with guys and stuff. I don't know, it's a lot of science, you wouldn't get it." "Oh," Matt replied, slightly insulted. Henri started to take his pants off. "Okay this video is like an hour long and a few others are ready to play right away in case the first one isn't working. You know, not enough tits and stuff. Cause we like tits, cause we're dudes..." Henri was very nervous. If Henri was convincing enough maybe he could see Matt's... stuff. "Let me start the video." Henri pressed play on his computer screen and pressed the full screen button. Suddenly the room was filled with the moans of a woman, while the undertone of a grunting man was in the background. "Okay go," Henri said as he whipped his junk out and furiously started to masturbate while watching the screen. He watched Matt from the side however, hoping to get a glimpse of the thing he had dreamed about so much. But Matt had not started; instead, he stood staring at the screen in disgust. "This is disgusting Henri. Do you watch this often?" "Uhh. No. We can change it if you want." Henri ran over to the computer and clicked pause. He spun around, "Do you want to watch a different type of porn? Like maybe some gay porn?" "Oh my god, cover that thing Henri," Matt said shielding his eyes from the exposed boy standing before him. "Come on, try it out Matt! Trust science!" "Well... if you're sure this is going to work," Matt said as he turned his back to Henri. "But you have to promise you won't look at it." "But that's the whole point Matt! We have to look at each other, remember the chemical reactions it makes in the brain and stuff." "This is so messed up, Henri, but if you're sure. I trust you, you're my friend. And promise we never speak of this again, even if it doesn't work." "Deal," Henri replied. Yes, in a matter of moments he would be able to see Matt and all his glory. He started to replay the video and they faced each other while sitting on Henri's bed. "You should take off your pants, Matt. It's easier without anything in the way." "If you say so..." Matt hesitantly took his pants off and tossed them on the floor. As the video kept playing, they jacked off to the sounds of the porn star in the background. But what Henri was really focused on were the beads of sweat running down Matt's neck. They were so attractive. He was so good looking even when he was all sweaty. But Matt didn't seem to be enjoying the experience as much as Henri was. "You have to look at mine Matt..." Henri said. He didn't want to push Matt too far because he knew at any moment he may stop and refuse to continue. Just then the door opened. "Holy fuck, what are you guys doing?!" Erin screamed. "Shit," Matt exclaimed as he grabbed his pants from the ground and attempted to cover his groin. Henri couldn't believe Erin had walked in on them, he was enjoying it so much. But he ran over to the computer and exited out of the porn video before Erin could see any more of it. She had covered her eyes as soon as she had realized what was going on, but Erin would never be able to unsee the horrors she had just witnessed. "Get your pants pack on," she cried. They both scrambled to redress but it was hard when neither of them had finished off yet. "I'll go wait in the washroom. Come and get me when you guys are not doing… weird stuff," Erin said as she ran down to the hall and slammed the washroom door shut. "Crap, I forgot Erin was coming over. She should have knocked," Henri said. "Maybe we shouldn't have been doing it at all Henri! I feel so weird right now." "Well what do we say to Erin?!" "We tell her the truth. Come on, she's our friend." So both of them stood outside of the washroom door as they explained to Erin what had been going on in the room when she walked in. "How could masturbating with another guy possibly make you last longer?! That makes no sense!" she said when she finally opened the door after a long moment of silence between the three. "You guys are idiots," Erin said. They went back to Henri's room but things were a still slightly off. But Erin had matters to discuss with her friends, and the previous ordeal was not going to stop her. "Guys, I need advice. I really like Opti, and I think now is the time to move in, but I don't know what to do." "Just be nice to him," Matt suggested. "But I already am. How do I make myself seem older and more desirable?" "Show him you're mature and that you're ready for a relationship," Henri said. "But how?" Erin wailed. She just liked Opti. "I have a plan," Henri answered with a smirk on his face. "As long as Erin's not masturbating in front of him, I'm on board," Matt replied. * * * Since Melissa and Opti's awkward encounter they had been going out for lunch like usual. Instead, Melissa chose to run into the washroom after class before Opti could see where she went. But on day when the teacher stopped to talk to Melissa about something, she was unable to make it to the washroom before Opti called out her name. "Melissa!" Melissa spun around slowly. Caught, and there was no way out. "Melissa! I'm sorry about asking you out, but I really like you. But if you just want to be friends, that's fine with me too. Please, just don't stop talking to me. I'll make it up to you. How can I?" "Uhhh, I don't know," Melissa replied. She was so uncomfortable she just wanted to leave already. "Why don't I take you out for dinner, as friends. Maybe that will patch things up, because we can just be friends, nothing more, how does that sound?" This sounded like another attempt at trying to get her to go out with him, but she felt bad for the guy. Maybe he really did want to be friends now, and she liked them as friend. So she said "Yes, I will Opti." * * * "Perfect. You look so good, Erin! Oh my gosh! You are totes perf. Ready to woo Opti?" "I guess so. I'm a little uncomfortable in this though..." "Doesn't even matter, cause you look smoking hot!" Henri cried. He was acting a bit insane. In front of Henri and Matt stood a very provocatively dressed Erin. She had fancy lace tights on with pumps that were ridiculously tall. Her hair was done up perfectly thanks to Henri (who knew he was so good at doing other people's hair?) and her face was painted with many layers of her sister's makeup. "You really do, Erin," Matt said. It made Erin blush. "Well, let's get you on your way to Opti." Erin took one step forward and started to fall. Matt caught her just before she hit the ground. "Thanks," Erin said to Matt. She looked at him, she had never noticed how there was a bit of green in the middle of his eyes. They were absolutely captivating. Henri felt uncomfortable seeing Matt and Erin look at each other. God damn it, if they ended up together he would still be third wheel. Why couldn't Matt just love him back?! Erin steadied herself and continued walking around. "I don't see how people can walk in these all night. It's ridiculous." "Okay, so what you're going to do Erin is seduce the heck out of Opti! Make him see what he's missing by not dating you! Hold on," Henri said as he readjusted Erin's shirt so it was even lower than it was before. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. You're stunning! You're gorgeous. Now go shake your money at that boy." * * * << Chapter Four Chapter Six >> Category:Stories